Break The Wall Of Yours
by RyuzakiRyuuga
Summary: 3rd Chapter Updated!/ Kini Sasuke dan Sakura disuruh melakukan hal yang tak mereka inginkan oleh seorang wanita yang mengaku sebagai konsultan pernikahan!/Senyum yang terlalu lebar, pikir Sasuke./High heels yang terlalu tinggi, pikir Sakura./Gak bakal nyesel deh! Please read 1st n review?
1. Chapter 1 : Closed Book

**Break The Wall ****O****f Yours**

NARUTO belongs **to** Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

**Warnings alert :** Typos, Bad Plot, OOC, AU and etc.

_Thanks for read :)_

* * *

_._

_._

**1st Chapter : ****Closed Book**

**.**

**.**

Kelas yang terletak diujung koridor itu riuh rendah oleh suara yang bersahutan dimana-mana. Ruangan luas bernuansa abu-abu putih itu tampak berantakan. Kursi-kursi yang tidak pada tempatnya. Kertas-kertas lecek berserakan di bawah meja, dalam berbagai bentuk yang err-kreatif. Anak-anak remaja yang berbalut seragam sekolah hitam ala Jepang tampak bergerombol dalam kelompoknya masing-masing.

Para gadis-gadis yang sibuk bercerita sambil sesekali terkikik pelan entah karena apa. Dan beberapa laki-laki yang tampak serius mendengar celotehan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak berdiri memperagakan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, yang lainnya malah menyorakinya dan selanjutnya tenggelam dalam gelak tawa yang bersahutan.

Namun, ada beberapa orang dalam kelas itu yang lebih tertarik dengan lembaran-lembaran penuh dengan tulisan. Menatap penuh serius pada buku yang dari judulnya saja sudah membuat semua orang bosan.

Kadangkala mereka akan mengernyitkan dahinya dan mendelik sebal ke arah orang-orang menurut mereka sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

Berbeda lagi dengan sosok yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di kursinya yang berada di pojok kelas bagian belakang.

Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terikat rapi ala ponytail. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang berada tepat disampingnya.

Angin dingin musim hujan yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka menerbangkan anak rambutnya yang menjuntai bebas di keningnya.

Tetes-tetes hujan gerimis menghiasi suasana pagi itu.

Kepalanya bersandar miring di jendela. Menghela napas pelan, kelopak matanya perlahan menutup seiring dengan belaian angin yang menggoda.

_Tuk!_

Secepat kilat dia membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung tertumbuk ke benda yang mengusik tidurnya yang baru berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Pesawat kertas tergeletak di mejanya.

Kemudian datanglah sesosok laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato vertikal di kedua pipinya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk cengiran.

Gadis yang sepertinya terganggu tadi kini hanya menatap sosok dihadapannya tanpa suara.

"_A-ano_.. Sakura-_san_, maaf soal pesawat kertas ini. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau akan terbang sejauh ini." Lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan. Tangan kirinya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di tengkuknya.

Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum singkat dan meraih pesawat kertas itu.

Tangannya bergerak mengembalikan benda itu kepada pemiliknya.

"_Iie, daijoubu_. Tak masalah, Kiba-_san_."

Pemuda bernama Kiba itupun meraih pesawat kertas dari tangan Sakura. Selanjutnya, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa dia kembali ke pojok yang berlawanan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi.

Sedangkan gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya terdiam dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke taman yang berada tepat dua lantai dibawahnya.

Menyadari bahwa tembok antara dirinya dan orang-orang lain semakin tinggi dan kokoh. Orang-orang yang hanya peduli pada penampilan dan gaya hidup. Orang-orang itu tak mengerti saat dimana saat seorang manusia pada titik terbawah hidupnya. Yang mereka tahu, hanyalah derai tawa kesenangan.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, dia kembali menutup kedua matanya.

_Selalu seperti ini. Sendiri dan sendiri_. Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Oi, _Teme_!"

"_Teme_! Berhenti, oi! Tunggu aku,_ teme_!"

Pemuda berambut pirang tampak berlari tergesa-gesa. Peluh bercucuran dikeningnya. Seragamnya menjuntai keluar dari celana. Langkahnya tak beraturan karena kecapekanm.

Keningnya berkerut tajam, mengambil ancang-ancang dia pun berlari sekuat tenaga.

Di pertengahan koridor, sebelah tangannya bergerak meraih pundak seseorang. Membuat yang disentuh pundaknya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang dengan malas.

Si pirang berusaha bernapas senormal mungkin, seolah-oleh persediaan oksigen didunia ini akan habis. Kedua tangannya bertumpu dilutut.

Setelah berhasil menyesuaikan keadaannya dengan baik, kini si pirang menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap sosok tegap yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal.

"_Teme_! Kuakui kau ini memang tampan, tapi kenapa pendengaranmu buruk sekali!" Omelnya dengan suara serak yang melengking tinggi.

"Sampai-sampai aku harus berlari mengejarmu seperti orang gila. Kau ini memang-" perkataannya terhenti setelah lelaki dihadapannya melepas sesuatu dari telinganya.

Sebuah headset berwarna hitam.

_Eh?_

Percuma saja berarti dari tadi usahanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Suara baritonenya mengalun datar.

Naruto yang mendengarnya kemudian tersadar dari kejengkelannya karena ternyata usahanya sia-sia.

Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

'Kalau dia tahu pasti dia akan mengejekku karena melakukan hal yang bodoh seperti tadi.' Pikir Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana, teme?"

"Ruang guru."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kita searah! Sekalian antarkan aku ke kelas 11-B ya?" Matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus menemui Hinata. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Aku tak enak kalau harus lewat SMS, Sasuke." Wajahnya yang ceria itu kini menatap dengan sejuta harap.

Beberapa detik lamanya Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan datar pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hn."

"Wah, _arigatou_ Sasuke-_teme_! Ayo, jangan lama-lama!" Serunya sambil menarik lengan Sasuke layaknya anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen oleh ibunya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

Merepotkan.

.

Kedua sosok pemuda itu kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Satu diantaranya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan yang tampak ramai ini. Mencari-cari gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi ingin ditemuinya.

Sedangkan pemuda berambut raven disebelahnya hanya berdiri cuek sembari memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku. Telinga kirinya dipasang headset menutupi pendengarannya. Baginya lagu dalam iPodnya jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan mendengar hal tak berguna yang sedang berlangsung dalam kelas ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa detik kemudian seluruh penghuni kelas mulai menyadari bahwa mereka telah kedatangan tamu istimewa.

Seketika para kaum hawa mulai menjerit-jerit tertahan. Beberapa diantaranya terkikik pelan sambil menutupi mulut dengan tangan.

Lainnya malah sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang dirasa berantakan. Semua pasang mata lentik karena perawatan ala salon kini tengah menatap penuh minat ke arah pemuda tegap berambut gelap yang tengah menunduk memfokuskan matanya ke _gadget_ dalam genggamannya.

Bagai _slow motion_, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah kelas yang kini tengah menatapnya penuh damba.

Lihatlah wajah yang putih bak porselen itu. Rahang yang kokok dengan hidung mancung menggoda. Bibir tipis yang sangat mengundang untuk-ehm. Dan sepasang _onyx_ yang kini tengah menatap dingin penuh intimidasi bagi siapa saja yang beradu pandang dengannya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan saat melihat para gadis-gadis yang menjerit-jerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

_Ini semua gara-gara Naruto._ Keluhnya.

Sejujurnya dia benar-benar malas dengan hal seperti ini. Sungguh merepotkan kalau dirasa. Harusnya dia sudah menebak kalau hal bodoh seperti ini akan terjadi kemanapun dia melangkahkan dirinya.

Matanya mulai bergerak mencari sosok pirang biang masalah itu.

Dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat Naruto tengah berbicara dengan Hinata.

Terlihat sahabatnya itu tengah mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya sambil sesekali menyengir lebar, tanda bahwa dia sedang canggung. Gadis indigo didepannya hanya menunduk sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi setelah melihat kondisi Naruto yang seperti itu.

_Lama sekali._

Dia sudah benar-benar bosan sekarang.

Suara merdu Brian McKnight yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalun tampak tak bisa menghilangkan rasa ketidaknyamanannya karena tatapan lapar para kaum hawa dalam ruangan ini.

Tidak sampai dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok merah muda tengah terlelap dengan damai di pojok kelas.

Rahangnya mengeras seketika. Dia tertegun sejenak. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini dia bisa melihat lekukan indah wajah tirus gadis itu.

Angin dingin yang berhembus menerbangkan sedikit rambut merah mudanya membuat Sasuke menahan napas melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Tubuhnya bergerak ingin menghampiri sosok itu, namun tidak dengan akal sehatnya yang memaksanya untuk tinggal di tempat.

Alhasil dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap dari kejauhan sosok yang membuatnya tak karuan beberapa waktu ini.

Di tempatnya, Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dia sedikit meringis saat berusaha menegakkan kembali punggungnya. Lehernya lumayan pegal karena sedari tadi tidur hanya bersandarkan kursi.

Anehnya, dia merasa bahwa kelasnya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Hanya terdengar jeritan-jeritan tertahan dari kursi-kursi disampingnya.

Matanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Ke arah alasan kenapa gadis-gadis itu memekik. Dan diapun melihatnya.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Seketika bahu mungilnya menegang. Raut gugup terpampang samar diwajahnya. Namun secepat itu juga dirinya kembali menguasai suasana hatinya yang seakan mendapat serangan jantung.

Mengacuhkan semua gangguan tadi, dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Berharap bahwa taman ataupun titik-titik hujan gerimis di luar sana bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Setidaknya untuk sesaat.

Namun, pikirannya hanya mengarah ke sosok tadi. Dia merutuki dirinya dalam hati kenapa harus terbangun disaat seperti ini. Lebih baik dia tidur lebih lama daripada tadi.

Sasuke sendiri mencelos dalam hati. Jarinya memutih dalam kepalan disaat Sakura tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan tadi.

_Sial! Kenapa dia masih seperti itu juga, eh?_

Tak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan tak mengenakkan seperti ini, Sasuke membalikkan badannya meninggalkan kelas itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berbicara dengan Hinata. Meninggalkan _fangirls_nya yang tengah merana saat meratapi kepergian pangeran mereka.

Dan meninggalkan sosok merah muda yang kini tengah menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang berembun.

.

.

.

Aroma khas hujan tercium samar di jalanan. Rumput-rumput yang telah dipangkas pendek ikut-ikutan basah karena hujan gerimis yang baru saja berhenti mengguyur kota ini.

Terlihat beberapa genangan kecil air di jalanan beraspal ini. Tetesan-tetesan air dari dedaunan pohon menambah kentalnya suasana musim hujan yang baru berlangsung beberapa minggu.

Musim dingin sudah semakin dekat artinya.

Konoha selalu terlihat indah dikala musim hujan.

Setidaknya hal itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura ketika dirinya menapaki trotoar di samping jalanan beraspal yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya. Jalanan yang selalu dia lewati dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

Dia menyukai tiap detik disaat kakinya melangkah dijalan ini.

Terutama disaat musim hujan. Disaat hujan baru saja berhenti dan suasana sejuk yang tercipta disekitarnya.

Sakura menyukai hujan.

Bukan karena apa, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa dirinya lebih tepat disamakan dengan hujan. Dia tak bisa disamakan dengan mentari yang selalu hangat pada siapa saja.

Dia adalah hujan.

Hujan yang memiliki ketenangannya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan, Sakura selalu berusaha menutupi dirinya dari orang lain. Dia tak ingin berinteraksi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya seakan-akan mereka membawa virus berbahaya baginya.

Atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Gadis ini selalu menutup jalan bagi siapa saja yang ingin berteman dengannya. Sesungguhnya banyak yang bersedia menjadi temannya. Namun pada akhirnya mereka sendiri memilih mundur karena sifat Sakura yang seolah tak ingin membuka tangan bagi siapapun.

Seolah-olah tiap detik dalam masa remajanya dia gunakan untuk membangun tembok yang kokoh antara dirinya dengan orang-orang lainnya.

Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang tiap _weekend _selalu berkumpul dan _shopping_, bergosip ria tentang laki-laki tampan, mengeluh tentang wajah mereka yang kusam atau karena masalah rambut, Sakura lebih memilih berdiam dalam kamarnya.

Mendengarkan musik yang mengalun dan memandang tiap tetes hujan yang mengalir di jendela kamarnya.

_**Tiinnn! Tiinnn!**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson dan seketika menyadarkan gadis itu dari segala pikiran yang menggelut dirinya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

Sebuah sedan silver berhenti perlahan tepat disampingnya. Dia tahu siapa pemilik sedan itu.

Kini Sakura menghentikan seluruh langkahnya.

Jendela mobil mewah itu perlahan terbuka dan kepala seseorang menyembul dari dalam.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Gaara-san."

"Konnichiwa, Sakura. Mau kuantar?" Gaara menawarkan pada Sakura dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. _Arigatou_," tolak Sakura dengan sopan sambil ber-_ojigi_.

Hendak meneruskan langkahnya sebelum akhirnya Gaara berkata lagi.

"Sudah mau turun hujan. Lagian rumahmu belum terlalu dekat kan?"

Sakura ragu. Dia memang menyukai hujan tapi bukan berarti dia suka basah-basahan dengan seragam tentunya. Namun disisi lain, Sakura benar-benar tak ingin berinteraksi sejauh ini. Dia sudah berada dalam zona nyaman dan pastinya dia tak ingin keluar lagi dari zona itu.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin bersikap baik terhadap seorang teman. Aku yakin kau juga tak ingin basah kuyup sesampainya dirumah."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Gaara bergegas keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Menggerakkan tubuh tegapnya ke pintu yang berlainan dari pintu pengemudi, dan membukakan pintu itu untuk Sakura.

"Ayo, masuk." Pintanya ramah.

Malas berargumen lebih lama lagi, Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan menuruti Gaara.

Gaara kembali masuk lewat pintu pengemudi disisi lainnya dan menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi empuk itu.

"Apa kau tak penasaran kenapa aku tahu kalau rumahmu masih lumayan jauh dari sini?" Pertanyaan Gaara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat setelah mobil melaju.

Sakura hanya menatap Gaara dengan alis terangkat sebelahnya.

Sejujurnya dia juga ingin bertanya tentang itu. Tapi apa daya. Dia memang tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan tadinya.

"Lumayan sih. Karena kurasa tak seorang pun tahu dimana rumahku." Sakura menanggapi pertanyaan Gaara sembari memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

_Kecuali seseorang.._

"Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mengikutimu pulang. Tidak apa-apa ,'kan?" Ujar Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan depannya ke Sakura yang berada disampingnya.

Sakura hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

Untuk apa dia melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu?

"Tak apa-apa kok."

"Haha.. Aku hanya penasaran denganmu. Kau selalu sendiri, layaknya buku bagus yang selalu tertutup. Makanya itu aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Gaara barusan tentang dirinya yang dirasa terlalu _to the point_.

Dia juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Biasanya dia selalu tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa, perkataan laki-laki tampan di sampingnya terasa begitu berbeda. Dia tak merasa ragu kali ini. Sakura hanya terdiam pada akhirnya.

"Lagian aku cukup heran. Bagaimana bisa gadis secantik dirimu tak memiliki seorang teman?" Ucap Gaara sambil terkekeh pelan.

Biasanya para gadis jika dikatakan cantik oleh laki-laki setampan Gaara sudah pasti melonjak-lonjak senang hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Sakura yang semakin bingung. Alisnya berkerut tajam.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu kalau aku seharusnya bisa punya banyak teman?" Nada Sakura terdengar rada sarkastik.

"Semua orang pasti punya teman, Sakura."

"Tidak denganku. Dan aku nyaman dengan diriku yang seperti ini."

Gaara menghela napas pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk berteman denganku dulu? Yah.. Setidaknya biarkan buku itu terbuka untuk beberapa halaman saja. Sangat disayangkan kalau buku sebagus itu dibiarkan selalu tertutup. Pada akhirnya akan berdebu." Gaara memberikan tatapan oh-sayang-sekali terhadap Sakura ketika mengucapkan kata-katanya tentang diri Sakura yang layaknya sebuah buku.

Buku yang selalu tertutup.

Membuat Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Aku bersedia kok mengantar jemputmu setiap hari." Lanjutnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Itu supir namanya. Bukan teman."

Ditempatnya Gaara tertawa renyah karena perkataan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengarnya juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

Entahlah..

Ada sensasi beda yang dirasakannya kali ini.

"Terserah kau mau menyebutku apa. Supir atau teman, juga boleh. Pada intinya kita sekarang berteman, 'kan?" Gaara tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

Sakura hendak menjawab ya, ketika tiba-tiba saja mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua berhenti mendadak.

Gerangan apa sampai Gaara tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak mobilnya di jalan yang lumayan sepi seperti ini. Beruntunglah dia sudah menggunakan seat belt sebelumnya.

Matanya beralih ke sosok Gaara yang sedang memasang wajah kesal lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tadi ada mobil yang tiba-tiba menyalip mobilku dari belakang. Beruntung aku sudah mengerem sebelum ada tabrakan."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan ke arah sama yang dilihat Gaara. Terlihat mobil hitam bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi di belokan sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

_Mobil itu.._

"Tapi tak apalah. Salahku juga tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan karena lebih tertarik melihat wajahmu."

Sakura melongo.

Detik kemudian Gaara langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu blak-blakan.

Lelaki berambut merah itupun berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana kaku karena ulah mulutnya barusan.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum terlalu siang." Ujarnya tersenyum sebelum menjalankan kembali mobilnya menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang basah karena hujan.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven memasuki pintu besar di mansion Uchiha. Mansion besar yang dimiliki oleh salah satu keluarga paling berpengaruh di Konoha maupun Jepang. Mansion bernuansa modern Japanese dengan kemewahan yang tersirat dari tiap benda yang tertata rapi didalamnya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menempatkan dirinya di sofa besar dalam ruang keluarga. Suara percikan air yang berasal dari kolam ikan koi yang berada di tengah ruangan besar itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang mengisi kesenyapan dalam tempat ini.

Lelaki itu hendak melepas jas sekolahnya dan tidur sejenak di sofa sebelum akhirnya dia mendengar suara decakan seseorang dari arah tangga disisi kiri ruangan.

"Kurasa tidur di sofa sedikit tidak etis. Kalau begitu untuk apa kau dibelikan tempat tidur sebesar itu, eh _Ototou_?"

Sasuke mendengus sebal mendengar perkataan laki-laki yang kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kini lelaki yang berperawakan mirip dengan Sasuke itu terkekeh kecil melihat adiknya tak menanggapi leluconnya tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Itachi-_nii_." Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian melepas jas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa.

"Memang bukan urusanku kok. Tapi kenapa wajahmu kusut sekali, Sasuke? Aku sudah sering melihatmu beberapa kali seperti ini. Dan kurasa ini termasuk yang parah. Ada apa,_ Ototou_?" Itachi menyeringai lebar ditempatnya. Sejujurnya dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Tapi ada enaknya juga bermain-main sedikit dengan si _poker face_ yang satu ini.

Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Itachi. Tapi detik kemudian dia menyadari kenapa kakaknya bisa berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya tak berhenti menekuk sejak melihat kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Bisa-bisanya hal sekecil itu membuatnya hilang kendali.

"Kau masih memikirkan tentang sifatnya padamu?"

Ohh.. Sungguh tepat sasaran, Itachi.

Kini Sasuke menghela napas pelan sebelum kemudian menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari.

"Dia masih tak ingin berbicara denganku, kurasa." Pada akhirnya Sasuke bersuara. Ada nada pasrah dalam gaya bicaranya. Itachipun hanya diam. Membiarkan Sasuke mengutarakan semuanya.

"Dia bahkan tak ingin melihatku. Dan aku mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Akulah yang sudah menyakitinya, _Aniki_."

Itachi menghembuskan napas perlahan. Sejujurnya dia sendiri bingung dengan masalah ini. Masalah yang pada awalnya hanya masalah anak remaja yang kini sudah berimbas pada hal yang lebih besar.

"Apalagi dengan pertunangan ini. Segalanya menjadi lebih rumit dari yang kukira." Ucap Sasuke sembari menatap kosong kolam ikan koi di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Sakura, setidaknya ucapkan salam dulu ketika pulang ke rumah. Meskipun kau marah pada Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_, jangan terlalu bertingkah seperti ini."

Langkah Sakura terhenti di tangga ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya barusan.

Dia yakin ibunya pasti sudah memasang raut wajah khawatir bahkan sebelum dia pulang. Tanpa membalikkan badan ke arah ibunya, dia pun berkata.

"_Tadaima_."

Dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Selanjutnya menghilang ke dalam kamarnya yang berada tepat di belokan tangga.

Di lantai bawah, tampak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut perunggu menghela napas frustasi. Berniat menghilangkan emosinya, wanita anggun itu kembali menyesap _ocha_ hangat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Rasa dan aroma _ocha_ yang berhasil menenangkan sedikit pikirannya yang kalut akan sifat anak perempuan semata wayangnya.

Sejujurnya dia heran dengan semua ini. Apa ada yang salah dengan keputusannya bersama suami untuk mempersatukan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha dalam suatu pertunangan?

Masih teringat jelas raut kaget Sakura disaat makan malam yang diadakan sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya disaat Uchiha Fugaku dan Haruno Kizashi, suaminya mengutarakan dengan bangga bahwa ingin kedua putra dan putri mereka bertunangan. Sang bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha juga tak kalah kagetnya dengan Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi putri tunggalnya langsung berdiri dari kursi dan menatap semua orang dengan marah. Dan selanjutnya dia berjalan pergi dan mengunci dirinya dalam kamarnya. Begitupun dengan anak lelaki dari Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tiba-tiba meminta ijin untuk pulang duluan.

Semua orang yang duduk di sekeliling meja makan keluarga Haruno terkaget-kaget dengan tingkah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Yang mereka tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura adalah teman satu sekolah. Sudah pasti saling jatuh cinta bukanlah hal yang sulit, bukan? Apalagi Sasuke adalah pemuda yang tampan. Sakura juga gadis yang cantik. Orang tua keduanya saling bersahabat dan berbisnis. Kurang apalagi coba, pikir mereka.

Semenjak insiden makan malam itu, Sakura hampir tak pernah berbicara dengan ibu maupun ayahnya. Hanya sesekali dia menanggapi apabila ditegur duluan. Selain itu dia hanya memasang tatapan dingin tiap kali beradu pandang dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Meskipun begitu, Haruno Mebuki juga seorang ibu. Dalam hatinya dia tahu tindakan putrinya bukan hanya tindakan protes karena pengumuman mendadak kali itu.

Ada hal lain. Hal lain yang hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Sudah pasti mereka bukan hanya sekedar kenal di sekolah. Pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih kuat daripada hal itu.

_Aku harus menghubungi Mikoto_, batin wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**o **B**e** C**ontinued**.**

.

.

.

.

_Yap! My new multichapter fanfic, and hope you guys like it! :)_

Maaf kalau disini Sakura rada-rada OOC, tapi sifatnya itu ada alasannya kok!

_So, thanks for reading._

_Do you mind to Review, please? :*_


	2. Chapter 2 : Dinner

_Here is the new 2nd chapter, enjoy!_

**Break The Wall Of Yours**

Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei _

**Warnings : **Typos, OOC, Bad Plot, and etc.

_Please Enjoy!_

-Ryuzaki Ryuuga-

**2****nd**** Chapter : Dinner**

_._

_._

_._

_"Saku! Kumohon, berhenti!"_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sentuh aku!"_

_"Dengarkan dulu.."_

_"Sudah kubilang cepat lepaskan tanganku!"_

_"Takkan pernah kulepas, Sakura."_

_Grepp.._

_"Arrghh! Kenapa harus menggigit tanganku?! __ H-hei!__ Tunggu, Sakura!"_

_"Tidak! Sana pergi!"_

_"Kumohon buka pintunya, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu pergi seperti ini."_

_"Kau memang brengsek, Sasuke. Sial.. Sial.. Sial! Brengsek!"_

_"Harusnya aku__―__"_

...

"Hah!"

Sakura tersentak bangun seketika. Lehernya menegak dalam sekali sentakan. Keringat menetes di keningnya. Helaan napasnya terdengar putus-putus. Sepasang emerald terlihat bergerak-gerak gelisah pada tempatnya. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bergetar ke dadanya sendiri.

Deg.. Deg.. Deg..

Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat.

Dia berusaha memperbaiki aliran napasnya ketika menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di atas meja belajarnya sendiri. Kertas-kertas kopian materi terlihat acak-acakan di atas meja. Lampu indikator baterai berkelap-kelip dari laptop yang tergelatak sedikit jauh dari sikunya berada. Pulpen hijau polos sudah jatuh didekat kakinya.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu lalu menengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna hijau tosca. Menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

_Inhale.. Exhale.. Inhale.. Exhale.._

Kini pikirannya melayang bebas ke mimpinya barusan. Mimpi yang aneh.

Tak ada apa-apa dalam mimpi itu. Gelap gulita. Tak ada kilasan kejadian dan gambar seperti pada mimpi-mimpi yang biasanya dialami orang. Layaknya mendengar rekaman suara dalam kegelapan. Hanya ada suara dua orang yang saling beradu mulut.

Perempuan dan lelaki.

Sakura menutup matanya dan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang berada disekelilingnya. Kenapa ada namanya disebut-sebut dalam mimpi itu? Seolah-olah dia sendiri yang mengalaminya. Seolah-olah dialah yang beradu mulut dalam mimpi konyol itu. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tak pernah merasa mengalami kejadian dalam mimpi itu dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke.. Uchiha Sasuke..

Anak lelaki dari kelas 11-A itu, bukan?

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya dalam keadaan terpejam.

Dia tentu kenal siapa itu Sasuke. Sasuke adalah calon tunangannya. Pertunangan yang suatu saat akan terjadi karena keterpaksaan.

Sesungguhnya dia tak mau diikat dalam suatu hubungan dengan siapapun, apalagi dengan orang yang tak dia kenal. Tapi apakah benar dia tak mengenal Sasuke?

Ada sensasi aneh yang muncul dalam dirinya ketika melihat lelaki itu. Seperti tadi saat di kelas. Saat tatapan keduanya bertemu, tanpa disangka-sangka sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan emosi yang membuncah. Seolah-olah dia ingin mengobrak-abrik seisi kelasnya yang tak berdosa itu hanya karena sepasang onyx yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan. Sepasang onyx yang menyedot seluruh perhatiannya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat dalam kubangan emosi yang tak jelas darimana datangnya.

Perasaan yang sama seperti dalam mimpi itu. Dia ingin memaki-maki lelaki yang dipuja kaum hawa itu, tapi..

Tapi dia bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelum acara pengumuman pertunangan mereka. Dia tak kenal dengan Sasuke. Berbicara apalagi, sama sekali tak pernah. Namun entah mengapa, segalanya terasa familiar. Tatapan itu.. Seakan sudah tercatat dalam benaknya bahwa itu adalah milik seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak.

Mimpi ini sudah mengacaukan jalan pikirannya menjadi tidak rasional. Emosi antah-berantah itu pasti dikarenakan pertunangan yang tak diinginkan ini. Pasti.

Ini hanya mimpi. Tak memiliki arti apa-apa. Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur. Dia pasti hanya kelelahan karena tugas dari berbagai mata pelajaran yang kian menumpuk.

Ddrrtt.. Ddrrtt..

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke handphonenya yang kini bergetar di atas meja. Keningnya berkerut lagi saat melihat sederat nomor tak dikenal terpampang rapi di LCD handphonenya. Kira-kira siapa yang mau menelponnya? "_Moshi-moshi_.."

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sakura-_chan_!" Suara wanita yang terdengar di seberang menyapa dengan riang. Membuat Sakura kian bingung.

"Hai.. _Gomen_, dengan siapa aku berbicara?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_.. Aku lupa memberi tahu nomorku padamu! Ini Mikoto, ibunya Sasuke. Kau tentu masih ingat padaku bukan, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura berjengit mendengar seseorang itu menyebutkan identitasnya. Baru saja beberapa detik yang lalu dia memikirkan Sasuke, kini ibundanya sendiri yang menghubungi Sakura.

Pasti tentang pertunangan itu. Diam-diam gadis itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah nekat mengangkat telepon dari nomor tak dikenal ini. Sesungguhnya dia tak ingin jika dihubung-hubungkan atau diingatkan tentang segala pertunangan itu.

"_―_kura_-chan? _Kau mendengar suaraku?"

"Eh? _Ha-hai_.." Sakura menjawab gugup.

"Kurasa kau tak ingin berbicara denganku, bukan begitu?" Suara keibuan Mikoto diseberang terdengar sedih. Membuat Sakura merasa bersalah karena terlalu kelihatan tak berminat berbicara dengan wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik itu. Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng, meskipun dia tahu kalau Mikoto tak bisa melihat gerakannya.

"Iie, Mikoto _ba-san_. Aku.. Aku hanya kaget karena kau tiba-tiba menelponku."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar tertawa ringan dari mulut Mikoto, membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya apa yang lucu dari perkataannya. "Aneh menurutmu, Sakura-_chan_? Hahah.. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kabarmu saja kok. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Aku sehat-sehat saja_ Ba-san_, terima kasih sudah bertanya." Di tempatnya Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sudah sekian lama dia tak pernah mendengar pertanyaan seperti ini ditujukan padanya.

"_Yokatta_.. Nah, sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

"Untuk apa,_ Ba-san_?"

"Aku yakin kau pasti tak suka dengan apa yang sudah diputuskan antara kau dan Sasuke."

Wajah Sakura terlihat murung seketika. Memang benar dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Mikoto. Dia memang tak suka dengan semua itu. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaannya tak ingin menyakiti wanita berhati lembut yang sudah berbaik hati ingin menelpon dan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Aku rasa.. Kita masih butuh waktu untuk semua itu." Jawabnya diplomatis. Entah bagaimana raut Mikoto sekarang. Dia pun tak tahu.

"Baiklah.." Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut Nyonya Uchiha. "Kurasa kau benar. Aku yakin itulah yang kalian butuhkan. Tapi, sejujurnya kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anak kami. Terlepas dari masalah bisnis dan lain sebagainya, kami tahu.. Uh, aku tahu dengan perasaanku sebagai seorang ibu bahwa kaulah yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Ada kesan yang berbeda disaat melihatmu, Sakura-_chan_." Hening sesaat yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua sebelum tertawa ringan kembali terdengar dari Mikoto.

"Oh, iya! Lain kali kau harus berkunjung ke rumahku, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sangat menantikan kehadiranmu."Kini wanita itu sudah terdengar ceria seperti sebelumnya. Membuat Sakura diam-diam bersyukur dalam hati.

"Akan kuusahakan,_ Ba-san_." Terdengar nada ragu dalam ucapan Sakura. Permintaan mudah itu terdengar jauh lebih sulit daripada ujian seratus nomor untuk Matematika.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat menikmati harimu, Sakura-_chan_! Sampai jumpa."

"_Arigatou_, _Ba-san_. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya satu-satu menuruni tangga yang melingkar dalam rumah luas ini. Seulas senyum tipis terpampang samar di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya saling tertaut satu sama lain didepan dada.

Dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya kali ini. Dia akan meminta maaf pada ibunya sekarang juga. Pembicaraan singkat dengan sosok keibuan seperti Mikoto membuat hatinya terseok-seok. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa "perang dingin" dengan ayah dan ibunya takkan menjadi solusi masalah ini. Dia sadar bahwa dia membutuhkan hal lain yang lebih kuat daripada sikap protesnya untuk menghentikan pertunangan konyolnya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura baru teringat kalau ibunya itu sangat keras kepala kalau sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Sama seperti dirinya. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk acuh tak acuh kepada orangtuanya, namun tak semudah itu untuk seorang Haruno Mebuki mengubah pijakannya. Mau berharap pada ayahnya? Sakura mencibir dalam hati. Ayahnya bahkan sangat takut pada ibunya. Mana mungkin ayah berani menentang keputusan ibu kalau ditatap dengan mata yang melotot seperti itu?

Sejujurnya Sakura juga tersiksa dengan keadaan yang terjadi beberapa hari ini. Dia memang terbiasa sendiri dimanapun. Di sekolah bahkan dia tak kenal dengan siapa-siapa. Hanya ibu dan ayahnya yang berbicara padanya dengan intensitas yang sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan orang lain. Setidaknya mengalah untuk sementara lebih baik dibandingkan diam dalam pertarungan.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara dengan cepat. Di hadapannya kini berdiri wanita paruh baya dengan kecantikan yang masih jelas terpampang di wajahnya. Tubuh rampingnya dibalut dengan pakaian yang terlihat cocok untuk wanita terhormat sepertinya. Raut wajahnya yang dibalut polesan make-up mengandung tanda tanya ke arah anak semata wayang. Hak sepatu yang berderap di atas lantai marmer itu menimbulkan bunyi dikala Mebuki melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sofa dan kemudian duduk dengan anggun diatasnya.

"Kaa-_san _tidak kemana-mana hari ini?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan sembari ikut duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan lawan bicaranya.

"Memangnya Kaa-_san_ mau kemana, Sakura? Kau kan tahu kalau Kaa-_san_ hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga." Wanita itu terkekeh pelan. Dalam hatinya bercampur rasa senang dan heran kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi mogok bicaranya.

"Kaa-_san_ 'kan selalu menyusul Tou-_san_ ke kantornya."

Sedetik kemudian Mebuki tersenyum simpul dan berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Detik kemudian barulah Sakura menyadari kalau kini ibunya sudah duduk di sofa yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kaa-_san _takkan kemana-mana sampai kau mau berbicara dengan Kaa-_san_,"

Sakura menatap lurus ke mata wanita yang berada disebelahnya. Dia dapat melihat ketulusan terpancar dari sorotan mata yang teduh itu. Kepala gadis merah muda itu kini tertunduk. Emeraldnya hanya menatap garis-garis simetris yang tercetak dibajunya.

"_Gomennasai_.. Kaa-_san_," ucapnya pelan.

Mebuki menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh sayang. Tangannya terangkat ke atas pucuk merah muda Sakura. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kaa-_san_ mengerti kenapa kau melakukan itu semua, Sakura. Memang semuanya terlalu mendadak untukmu dan Sasuke. Namun mengertilah.. Kami tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian." Sakura langsung teringat perkataan Mikoto yang sangat mirip dengan perkataan ibunya barusan. Matanya kini kembali menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya datar, tak melambangkan emosi satupun. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"Kaa-_san_ juga Tou-_san_, sudah lama mengenal ayah dan ibu Sasuke. Kami tahu seperti apa keluarga Uchiha. Bagi mereka, kau adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Bukan karena kita saling bersahabat, tidak.. Bagi Mikoto dan Fugaku, kau punya kelebihan sendiri di mata mereka."

Terdengar helaan napas pelan meluncur dari bibir Sakura.

"Tapi aku dan dia tak saling mengenal, Kaa-_san_." Dia sebenarnya sudah bertekad tak ingin protes sebelum sampai di ruangan ini. Tapi entah kenapa, mendengar ibunya mengucapkan kata-kata pendamping apalagi tentang kelebihannya, membuat hatinya geram sendiri. Memang mereka mau punya menantu yang bahkan tak bisa bersosialisasi? Dia jadi sangsi dengan pemikiran 'calon mertuanya' itu.

"Cinta itu lebih indah jika datang belakangan. Lagian, mana mungkin kami mau menikahkan kalian sekarang, eh? Kalian masih sangat muda tentu saja. Kami pikir, bahwa lebih baik memberitahukannya kepada kalian lebih awal. Supaya kalian bisa lebih mengenal tentunya."

Sakura terdiam lagi mendengar penjelasan barusan. Dia mengerti maksud orangtuanya dan Sasuke memberitahukan lebih awal pada mereka. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa lebih baik dia dinikahkan dengan siapa saja di dunia ini asalkan jangan dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Rasa benci dalam mimpi itu tiba-tiba muncul kembali disaat dia sepertinya terlalu banyak mendengar hal tentang 'calon tunangannya' itu.

"Hn. Aku hanya butuh waktu, Kaa-_san_." Lagi-lagi dia menjawab persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Mikoto. "Tentu saja kau butuh waktu. Kaa-san mengerti itu, Sakura. Kami tidak mungkin memaksakan cinta itu untuk muncul saat ini juga, bukan?" Kini dia berani untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sang ibunda yang tengah tersenyum tulus. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus rambut Sakura kini beralih menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Membuat empunya tertegun saat merasakan betapa hangat sentuhan ibunya. Sudah lama ia tak pernah merasakan hal yang intim seperti ini dari siapapun. Dan kini..

"Tujuanku sekarang hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Kaa-_san_. Itu saja,"

Biarlah. Dia harus mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala macam pertunangan itu dan tetek bengeknya. Tujuannya berbicara sekarang hanya untuk minta maaf. Bukan untuk membicarakan 'cinta yang akan datang' dan hal lain yang membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Kau ini! Kenapa harus pakai minta maaf segala, eh? Dulu saat kau masih lebih kecil, durasi ngambekmu lebih lama daripada ini!" Kini Mebuki terkekeh di tempatnya sendiri. Telapak tangannya menepuk-nepuk permukaan tangan Sakura. Matanya menyipit ketika tertawa. Membuat kedua ujung bibir Sakura terangkat naik, ikut tersenyum bersama ibunya. Hari itupun dilanjutkan dengan cerita lama penuh kegembiraan diselingi dengan canda tawa.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"Itachi?"

"_Ne_, Kaa-_san_?"

"Hentikan dulu makannya kalau bicara dengan Kaa-_san_, Itachi." Seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam kini tengah berkacak pinggang. Tatapan onyxnya terarah ke sosok pemuda yang membelakanginya di sofa abu-abu berukuran besar. Meskipun dia tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan anak sulungnya itu, tapi dia tahu pasti apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Kebiasaan. Makan mie instan sambil menonton televisi.

"Hai, Kaa-_san_." Pemuda bernama Itachi itu meletakkan mangkuk makanannya dan membalikkan separuh badannya ke arah Mikoto. Kemudian sebuah seringaian kecil muncul di wajah tampannya. Membuat sang ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menuju sofa besar itu. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan tampang galak.

"Kau bertingkah seolah-oleh tak pernah dibuatkan makanan di rumah ini." Itachi terkekeh setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya. Membuat tampang Mikoto terlihat semakin galak. Detik kemudian pemuda itu mengubah wajahnya seperti sedang memelas.

"Ayolah, Kaa-_san._. Mana mungkin aku makan makanan utama di depan televisi? Setidaknya mie instan menurutku cukup masuk akal untuk dijadikan cemilan saat nonton dibandingkan harus membawa sekian banyak piring dan makanan dari meja makan kesini." Wajah memelasnya kembali berubah menjadi seringaian yang menyebalkan.

"Itu tidak sehat. Kaa-_san_ tak ingin putra Kaa-_san _ada yang sakit." Terdengar nada serius dari perkataan Mikoto. Mendengarnya Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu betapa rewel dan perhatian ibunya ini.

"Kaa-_san_ tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir.. Nah, tadi Kaa-_san_ memanggilku untuk apa?"

"Oh, iya.. Kaa-_san_ ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang sesuatu."

Ujung bibir Itachi terangkat. Tumben-tumbennya ibunya mau menanyakan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu.. Apakah Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ bersalah pada Sasuke tentang pertunangan ini?" Wajah ibunya mendekat beberapa senti. Suaranya dipelankan sedemikian rupa sehingga tak ada yang mendengar. Itachi sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan barusan.

"Hm.. Kurasa tidak juga. Tapi setidaknya berikan mereka berdua waktu dan dorongan untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Alis Mikoto berkerut. Dia terlihat memikirkan ucapan Itachi barusan.

Itachi sendiri dalam hati bersyukur kalau bukan dia yang dijodohkan. Ini semua karena dia sudah terlanjur menentukan pilihan hatinya sendiri. Lebih baik punya pacar duluan sebelum dijodohkan oleh Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut panjang itu. Kalau saja _Baka Ototou_-nya itu tidak terlalu kaku pada perempuan. Padahal _fangirls_-nya bertebaran dimana-mana seperti jamur. Tinggal pilih malah.

Dia kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mau dekat dengan perempuan lain kalau pikiran _Ototou_-nya itu hanya kepada gadis itu seorang?

Oh.. Andai saja Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Dia dan Sasuke pasti akan jadi bahan sop miso ibunya kalau sampai ketahuan menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini.

"Tapi kau setuju kan kalau Sakura memang pantas jadi pendamping Sasuke?" Kembali ibunya menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan.

Hh.. Pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku menginginkan _Imouto_ yang_ kawaii_ seperti dia. Setidaknya aku tak bosan melihat wajah papan Sasuke setiap hari." Itachi kembali terkekeh dalam seringaiannya. Ibunya yang mendengar ucapan Itachi hanya memukul pelan bahu tegap putra sulungnya dan kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Kau ini tega sekali pada adikmu sendiri." Keduanya masih tertawa kecil karena ulah Itachi.

"Oh iya, Itachi? Kita akan kedatangan tamu istimewa malam ini." Sambung Mikoto setelah tawa mereka reda.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kaa-_san_ tak bilang sebelumnya kalau kita akan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha malam ini?" Terpampang raut protes diwajah cantik Sakura. Meskipun begitu, dia tak ingin menatap wajah ibunya lebih lama lagi. Emeraldnya menerawang ke luar jendela mobil yang kini tengah menyusuri jalanan Konoha di kala malam. Cuaca cerah di luar sana. Menampakkan bintang-bintang yang berbaris penuh arti. Namun tak secerah hatinya yang sedang dilanda badai petir karena emosi.

Baru saja dia merasa nyaman dengan hubungan ibu-anak dalam keluarganya, kini hatinya kembali diuji dengan tingkah ibunya yang penuh dengan kejutan. Kejutan yang buruk tentunya.

"Kau sudah bertanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam sepuluh menit ini, Sakura." Jawab seorang wanita yang duduk disamping Sakura dengan sabar. Dalam hatinya Mebuki berharap kalau suaminya bisa ada dan membantunya mengatasi Sakura. Sayangnya Kizashi harus menghadiri rapat penting di luar negeri.

'Huh, kenapa dia harus mewarisi sifat keras kepalaku, sih? Kenapa tidak penurut saja seperti ayahnya?'

"Aku butuh jawaban, Kaa-_san_." Ujar Sakura datar.

"Jawaban Kaa-_san_ sudah jelas, Sakura. Kita hanya bersilaturahmi saja. Tak lebih. Makan malam. Selanjutnya pulang." Kini Mebuki mengurut-urut keningnya pelan. Memang susah kalau dua orang wanita keras kepala harus berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

Di tempatnya Sakura menghela napas panjang. Dia tahu seperti apa 'bersilaturahmi' ala ibunya. Apalagi kalau ada ibu Sasuke. Jadinya akan seperti silaturahmi ditambah ini dan itu.

Merepotkan.

.

.

.

Makan malam di meja oval keluarga Uchiha itu berlangsung cukup ramai dengan celotehan disana-sini.

Lebih tepatnya celotehan dua orang wanita paruh baya yang duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Sesekali pembicaraan mereka ditimpali oleh pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan lelucon singkat. Membuat suasana semakin hangat. Sedangkan sang pria tegap nan berwibawa yang duduk di ujung meja sesekali hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar hal yang menurutnya cukup menghibur.

Beda lagi dengan dua orang yang tengah fokus dengan santapannya masing-masing. Sang lelaki beberapa kali memutar matanya ketika melihat kakaknya begitu hiperaktif dengan para _ladies_ ini. _Benar-benar berbakat_, pikirnya.

Meskipun keadaan tak sepi, namun tetap saja ada rasa canggung yang selalu menyeruak ketika kedua matanya menatap diam-diam sosok gadis dihadapannya. Sedari tadi dia berusaha mati-matian memusatkan konsentrasinya pada hidangan di depannya, tapi susah sekali.

Melihat rambut panjang soft pink itu tergerai lembut di pundak sang gadis, membuat Sasuke tertegun. Rahangnya tegasnya terkatup rapat. Matanya terkunci pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Membuatnya teringat ketika..

Detik kemudian emerald Sakura sudah bertatapan dengan onyx miliknya. Membuat sang pemilik mata setajam elang itu mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin ke arah kakak sulungnya yang tengah bercerita tentang dosen kuliahnya yang membosankan.

Dengan canggung Sakura ikut menundukkan kepalanya ke arah_ steak_ yang sudah terpotong-potong. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat rok merah yang tadi diminta oleh ibunya untuk Sakura pakai.

Perasaan itu lagi.

_Kami-sama.._ Sekarang rasanya dia ingin memecahkan semua piring yang ada di atas meja hanya karena bertatapan sedetik dengan Sasuke. Apa-apaan ini? Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

Detik kemudian cengkeraman Sakura pada roknya menjadi semakin erat. Membuat lipatan benda itu semakin tak beraturan.

Mulutnya meringis kecil. Entah kenapa rasanya tiba-tiba ada ribuan jarum kecil yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Menusuk perlahan-lahan. Perih.

Terdengar decitan kursi disaat Sakura memundurkan kursinya. Membuat semua orang menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suara termasuk Sasuke yang sepertinya baru berhasil memusatkan konsentrasinya.

"_Go-gomen_.. Aku permisi dulu," ujar Sakura cepat sebelum berlari kecil ke arah belakang.

Semua penghuni meja mengernyitkan alis bingung dengan tingkah Sakura. Dia terlihat aneh barusan. Mikoto dan Mebuki saling bertatapan sambil melemparkan isyarat, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahu melihat lempar-lemparan isyarat antara ibunya dan ibunya Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur urusannya. Siapa tahu dia memang mau ke toilet." Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah itu akhirnya berbicara setelah sebelumnya hanya berdiam diri. Mendengar perkataannya, seluruh orang yang ada disitu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti sembari melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan diselingi pembicaraan yang sempat terputus.

Terdengar decitan kursi sekali lagi. Kembali semua orang menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara. Sosok yang tadi beranjak dari meja makan kini sudah menghilang dalam belokan.

"Loh, Sasuke mau kemana?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura menarik napas sekali lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya cara ini cukup ampuh mengatasi sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya barusan. Sungguh aneh. Masa hanya karena ditatap Sasuke saja langsung sia bisa bertingkah seperti itu?

Dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di meja makan tadi. Di saat sepasang mata sekelam malam itu bertumbuk dengan matanya. Ada sesuatu yang beda disitu. Sama seperti saat Sasuke menatapnya di kelas. Tatapannya mengandung entahlah, rasa bersalah mungkin? Apakah rasa bersalah karena pertunangan ini? Tapi itu 'kan bukan salahnya juga?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Tak ada gunanya juga dia memberatkan pikirannya dengan hal seperti itu. Harusnya dia senang bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk sendirian saat ini. Menghindar dari keluarganya dan keluarga Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke mungkin tindakan yang tepat sekarang. Ada baiknya dia menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dia harus berusaha menetralkan pikirannya.

Kini Sakura menempatkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi taman belakang mansion Uchiha yang megah. Matanya memandang sekeliling lanskap hijau itu. Taman yang luas dengan kolam buatan yang dibuat berbentuk abstrak mengelilinginya. Jembatan-jembatan kecil digunakan sebagai penghubung. Kursi yang ditempati Sakura sendiri berada di sudut kiri taman. Pagar mansion ini dipenuhi dengan tumbuhan rayap yg ditata sedemikian rupa. Bunga-bunga indah yang tertata rapi disekeliling air terjun mini di pojok taman tampak bercahaya terkena bias sinar bulan di kolam. Ibunya Sasuke memang sangat suka berkebun. Setidaknya itulah yang dia dengar dari ibunya.

"Jangan suka melamun sendirian."

Sakura terperanjat kaget mendengar suara lelaki dari arah kanannya. Matanya beralih cepat ke sumber suara. Dia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok maskulin yang kini tengah bersandar di dinding tak jauh darinya. Memasukkan sebelah tangannya di saku celana, sorot matanya menatap Sakura dengan tenang. Tak seperti tadi saat makan malam.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mencari udara segar. Lagipula ini rumahku, aku berhak berada dimana saja kalau kumau." Ujar Sasuke datar. Sepasang mata obsidiannya kini beralih ke langit luas bertaburkan bintang. Sakura yang mendengarnya sedikit kesal, namun pada akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk kecil maklum.

"Mengenai pertunangan ini.. Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa." Sakura kembali tertegun menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan jelas saat ini, namun ia yakin kalau Sasuke serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan.

"Aku juga. Yang kutahu, kita berdua sama-sama korban disini." Gadis itu kini memasang tampang murung di wajahnya. Hatinya bingung karena sekarang entah kenapa dia sudah berbicara normal dengan Sasuke tanpa dipenuhi perasaan aneh yang biasanya muncul dikala bertemu dengan lelaki tampan itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Meskipun jarak mereka lumayan jauh, namun Sakura masih bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau juga tak menginginkannya 'kan, Sasuke?" Sakura balik bertanya. Membuat yang ditanya terdiam untuk sejenak. Dia menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dijawabnya. Memikirkan harus mengikuti kata hati atau logikanya. Dua sumber dalam dirinya yang sangat berbeda persepsi tentang gadis yang tengah berbicara dengannya beberapa menit ini.

"Hn. Kurasa iya,"

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara-suara percikan air yang meliputi keheningan sesaat itu. Sedikit rasa sesal memenuhi rongga dada Sakura seketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia juga tak menginginkan pertunangan ini. Dasar perasaan antah berantah.

"Baiklah. Kurasa kita harus bekerja sama untuk menghentikannya kalau begitu, Sakura?" Suara baritone Sasuke memecah keheningan. Tubuh Sakura seakan disetrum disaat mendengar Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya menyebut namanya. Namun detik kemudian Sakura serta merta terperangah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apa bisa?" Tanyanya sangsi.

"Pasti bisa. Asalkan kau mau." Sakura kembali terdiam. Dia harusnya senang kalau Sasuke ternyata sependapat dengannya kalau pertunangan ini sebetulnya tak harus terjadi. Yah, dia harus senang. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman manis. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Sasuke bersandar.

Jarak mereka berdua kian dekat disaat Sakura memberhentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Sasuke. Senyuman tak hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Sakura berusaha mati-matian mengendalikan degup jauntungnya yang berdetak kian cepat. Lelaki dihadapannya ini terlihat terlalu.. Sempurna. Dan mata itu. Sepasang mata yang menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah ketika Sakura menjulurkan sebelah tangannya didepan Sasuke seolah-olah berkata 'maksudnya?'

"Kita harus bekerja sama, bukan? Anggap saja sebagai formalitas." Sakura yang mengerti dengan raut wajah Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar. Lelaki tegap itu hanya terdiam sembari menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya. Berusaha menyimpan tiap lekuk indah wajah gadis itu rapat-rapat dalam lipatan memorinya. Alis, mata, hidung, bibir, dan dagu milik Sakura yang kini tengah terbias cahaya sang bulan.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke sebelum membalas uluran tangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**In the next chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Apa?! Kau gila?" _

_"Aneh."_

_Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menampakkan raut protes. Wanita antah-berantah di hadapan mereka ini benar-benar sudah hilang akal! Tiba-tiba datang beberapa menit yang lalu, memaksa mereka untuk duduk, mengaku sebagai sahabat orang tua mereka, mengaku sebagai konsultan pernikahan dan sekarang menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang konyol?!_

_"Aku tak mau." Ujar Sakura tegas. Matanya menyorot wanita berambut hitam dihadapannya tanpa ampun._

_"Kau gila. Tak mungkin ibuku punya sahabat yang konyol sepertimu." Sasuke mengucapkan segala kata-kata menusuk itu dengan nada yang sangat datar dan dingin. Tapi yang membuat mereka berdua bingung, kini wanita ini tengah terkekeh dihadapan mereka._

_"Kalian berdua kenapa panik sekali, eh? Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah disetujui oleh orang tua kalian berdua." Tawa merdunya terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Sasuke dan Sakura._

_"Aku tak percaya." Tantang Sasuke. Sakura disebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan lelaki disampingnya._

_"Baiklah.. Kurasa kalian harus melihat ini." Wanita itu mengambil tas merah miliknya dari atas meja. Tangannya mengambil map cokelat dari dalam tas itu. Kemudian meletakkannya dengan rapi di atas meja._

_"Kalian boleh melihatnya jika kalian mau," dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar cari gara!_

_Tak kalah sebal dari Sakura, wajah Sasuke juga menampakkan raut yang sama ketika dirinya selesai memeriksa isi map itu. Lengkap. Beserta tanda tangan kedua orangtua mereka berdua._

_Apa yang sudah ibu dan ayahnya pikirkan?_

_Wanita di hadapan mereka kini menjentik-jentikkan jemarinya tak sabar. Detik kemudian dia menatap satu-persatu wajah dua sejoli dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar merasa geli dengan kedua remaja ini. Belum sadar rupanya, eh?_

_"Lagipula apa susahnya, Sasuke-kun? Mencium bibir calon istrimu sendiri bukan sebuah dosa, kurasa?"_

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wah, aku bener-bener kekurangan ide nih -_-"**

**Tapi gapapa deh, moga2 aja memuaskan! **

**Btw, cover picnya bagus ga sehh? :s**

**Thanks buat yg udah review, follow and fave buat last chapter! :***

**Do you mind to review?**

**(Ryuzaki Ryuuga)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss

The 3rd Chapter :

**Break The Wall Of Yours**

The owner always be **Masashi Kishimoto-**_**sensei**_

**Warnings : **Typos, OOT, Bad Plot, etc.

_Please Enjoy_

**-Ryuzaki Ryuuga-**

**.**

**.**

3rd Chapter : He's grown up now.

.

.

Ruangan itu remang-remang. Hanya terlihat siluet―beberapa orang_―_namun meskipun diterangi cahaya yang minim, siluet beberapa orang itu nampak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Kursi sofa berukuran sedang yang diduduki orang-orang itu dibuat dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran. Tepat dihadapan mereka, terdapat televisi yang lumayan besar. Layar tipis itu menampilkan gambar sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah namun kosong melompong.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Mereka berdua kemana saja?" Salah seorang wanita diantara mereka angkat suara. Memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi terjadi. Terdengar raut khawatir dari nada bicaranya.

"Mereka pasti datang. Bukannya bagus kalau mereka berduaan lebih lama? Setidaknya kita tahu bahwa mereka berdua ternyata bisa berbicara satu sama lain." Sahut wanita yang satunya. Yang dijawab hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Kuharap begitu." Ujarnya kemudian sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi.

"Tapi apa Kaa-san dan Ba-san yakin dengan ini? Kurasa tindakan kita yang satu ini terlalu cepat. Lagipula, yah.. Menurutku wanita itu terlihat cukup aneh. Lihat saja cara dia tertawa" "

'Itachi! Itu kan teman Kaa-san! Anak ini.." Wanita yang tadi pertama kali berbicara kini memberengut sebal dengan tingkah anaknya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Sepasang onyxnya menatap tajam si sulung yang duduk cukup jauh darinya. Yang jadi target tatapan mautpun hanya terkekeh geli di tempatnya sendiri. Namun dia berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat sang ibu yang semakin ganas menatapnya. Alhasil dia hanya terkikik kecil sambil menatap layar televisi.

Ada-ada saja.

Terdengar deheman dari sosok tegap yang duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Mikoto. "Jangan seperti anak kecil, Itachi. Meskipun begitu, kau harus tetap menghormati orang yang lebih tua darimu,"

Itachi yang mendengar petuah singkat dari ayahnya langsung diam seketika dari cekikikannya yang tak jelas. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah sang ibu yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahnya.

Dasar orang tua berjiwa muda, gerutunya dalam hati. Namun pada akhirnya seberkas senyuman tipis terpampang diwajah tampannya.

Di sofa yang lain, sosok wanita anggun lainnya tersenyum melihat tingkah ibu-anak yang terjadi barusan. Matanya menerawang kosong ke layar datar yang masih menampilkan gambar ruang tengah keluarga Uchiha yang kosong. Terbersit sedikit rasa iri di hatinya melihat kejadian kecil nan manis itu. Andai saja Sakura bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Atau andai saja dia sendiri bisa..

"Mereka datang."

Mebuki tersadar dari lamunannya. Matanya kini terfokus ke layar televisi yang sudah menampilkan pergerakan lain dibandingkan sedari tadi. Terlihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju terngah ruangan. Kepala merah muda sang gadis celingukan ke sekeliling ruangan seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Sedangkan sang lelaki―yang terlihat lebih santai―hanya berjalan dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di sofa yang terletak berdampingan dengan kolam ikan koi di tengah ruangan.

Mebuki tahu Sasuke dan Sakura tengah mencari mereka yang kini tengah berada satu lantai di atas kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua pasti sedikit kebingungan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sesaat sebelumnya seluruh keluarga Uchiha beserta dirinya tengah duduk mengitari ruang makan. Bahkan disaat Sakura pergi dan segera disusul Sasuke, mereka berempat juga masih ada dalam ruang makan.

Dan disinilah mereka, sembunyi-sembunyi pindah ke lantai atas dan memantau secara diam-diam kedua remaja tersebut lewat kamera pengintai yang terhubung dengan televisi dihadapan mereka. Oh.. andai saja Sasuke dan Sakura tahu semua ini.

"Orangnya sudah datang," kembali suara antusias Mikoto merasuki pendengaran meskipun semua orang dapat dengan jelas melihat bahwa 'wanita itu' memang sudah memasuki lokasi target.

.

.

.

.

"Hello!"

Seruan itu mengagetkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang tengah duduk berjauhan di sofa yang empuk. Keduanya kontan mengalihkan wajah ke arah sumber suara. Bunyi ketukan_ high heels_ terdengar ketika sosok yang berseru tadi mendekati mereka. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping, berbalut dress hitam dengan potongan _pencil_ yang sesuai dengan dirinya. Rambut hitamnya tergerai bebas di bahu, berayun-ayun seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Senyum sumringah terpampang lebar diwajah cantiknya.

_Senyum yang terlalu lebar_, pikir Sasuke.

_High heels yang terlalu tinggi_, pikir Sakura.

Keduanya tanpa sadar tengah menatap wanita yang berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan raut wajah yang hampir sama. Alis mereka berkerut menghiasi wajah tanpa ekspresi keduanya yang sedari tadi diam. Siapa kau? Kira-kira begitulah yang tertulis di tampang Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah kalian? Seperti melihat hantu saja." Ujarnya kemudian sambil terkikik kecil. Suaranya renyah, seakan-akan memberikan suntikan keceriaan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sejurus kemudian, wanita bergaun hitam itu sudah duduk tepat di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tempat duduk Sakura dan Sasuke. Dia terlihat mengorek-ngorek carry bagnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Sakura saja baru sadar kalau wanita itu membawa tas, saking dia terpaku dengan high heels yang pasti sudah patah kalau dipakai olehnya. Beberapa menit lamanya dia melakukan kegiatan mengobrak-abrik tasnya itu. Sasuke dan Sakura jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Wanita yang entah darimana datangnya itu kemudian mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum kepada dua remaja dihadapannya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, ya."

Detik kemudian mulut Sakura menganga.

Jadi, dia mengobrak-abrik tasnya hanya untuk mencari bedak dan lipstik?

Kini wanita itu sudah sibuk dengan lipstik dan cermin kecilnya ditangannya. Sasuke memutar mata. Konyol sekali. Dasar wanita aneh.

"Oke, aku sudah siap! Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan perkenalan singkat?" Serunya tiba-tiba membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut. Namun dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk santai bersandar sambil menatap wanita dihadapannya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu, eh? Kalian itu masih muda. Tampan, dan cantik lagi! Harusnya kalian berdua lebih ceria sebagai pasangan muda yang bersemangat dan bahagia!"

"Siapa kau?" Sakura akhirnya bersuara.

"Oh, iya! Aku sahabat Mikoto, ibunda Sasuke. Aku dan Mikoto adalah sahabat semasa SMA. Tentu saja, kami sangat dekat. Hanya saja, aku sempat beberapa lama _lost contact _dengan sahabatku itu. Tapi yang namanya sahabat pasti akan bertemu lagi, bukan? Kini setelah kami berhubungan kembali, ibunya Sasuke malah meminta bantuan dariku. Dan sebagai teman yang baik, aku sudah pasti menyanggupinya apalagi yang berkaitan dengan keahlianku sendiri." Dia tertawa sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Hah.. Membicarakan semua ini malah membuatku rindu dengan masa-masa dulu. Aku jadi ingat disaat kami berdua menjadi primadona sekolah. Oh, astaga.. Saat-saat yang sangat indah dan penuh cinta! Punya pacar, kencan, bergosip.. Andai saja bisa diulang kembali."

Sasuke memutar mata entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Sakura sendiri jadi tiba-tiba ingin ke kamar mandi. Wanita ini benar-benar sangat berlebihan!

"Namamu."

"Eh?" Wanita berambut hitam itu melongo mendengar ucapan singkat lelaki raven dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa dirimu. Bukan nostalgia masa sekolahmu dengan ibuku." terdengar nada kesal dari jawaban Sasuke.

Sekarang wanita itu tertawa lepas. Membuat alis Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berkerut tajam.

"Oh, maafkan aku! Aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Sarutobi Kurenai."

.

.

.

Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak ditempatnya. Tangannya bergerak memegangi perutnya sendiri. Matanya menyipit dikala dia tertawa.

Disampingnya, wajah Uchiha Mikoto sudah memerah seperti tomat. Wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah Mebuki yang tengah mengulum senyum seperti menahan tawa. Matanya beralih ke sang suami yang kini tengah fokus mendengar apa yang dibicarakan beberapa orang dalam layar. Namun, dia cukup tahu kalau Fugaku juga pasti tengah menahan tawa saat ini.

"Kami-sama.. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Tou-san bisa menikah dengan Kaa-san!" Seru Itachi ke arah ibunya, masih sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Oh! Dan kurasa Mebuki ba-san pasti mengerti apa maksudku." Kini si sulung Uchiha itu menyeringai penuh arti ke arah Mebuki yang duduk disebelahnya. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian terkikik, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Itachi.

"Itachi!" Mikoto hanya bisa menegur dengan galak tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Masa' anak sebesar ini perlu dijewer juga? Huh, tunggu saja kalau keluarga Haruno sudah pulang.

Fugaku berdehem pelan.

"Fokus ke layar. Itachi, cukup."

Pemuda tampan itu kembali terdiam dengan seringaian mengejek di wajahnya. Dia terlihat berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa.

_Awas kau, Kurenai!_ Batin Mikoto mengeluh.

.

.

.

"Aku sekarang tengah membuka jasa layananku sendiri." Wanita yang mengaku bernama Kurenai itu melanjutkan perkataannya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. Dari raut wajah gadis berambut merah muda dan pemuda tampan dihadapannya, Kurenai mengerti kalau mereka berdua ingin dia melanjutkan penjelasan tentang dirinya.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, orang-orang jaman sekarang sering menghadapi banyak masalah dalam kehidupan pribadi mereka karena banyak alasan. Terutama, pernikahan. Aku selalu sedih tiap kali mendengar ada orang yang bercerai hanya karena hal sepele. Karenanya, aku memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diriku dalam bidang ini. Aku adalah seorang konsultan pernikahan." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan senyum yang tak hilang-hilang.

Konsultan pernikahan? Ada gerangan apa seorang konsultan pernikahan mengajak dirinya dan Sasuke untuk mengobrol? Batin Sakura. Lagian dia cukup yakin kalau hubungan ayah dan ibu Sasuke sangatlah harmonis. Konsultan pernikahan sepertinya tak diperlukan dalam keluarga ini.

"Untuk apa kau kesini? Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan ibuku, silahkan saja. Aku ingin pergi dari sini." Ujar Sasuke dingin sambil melakukan gerakan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eiitt! Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun!" Cegat Kurenai sebelum Sasuke sempat berdiri. Pemuda tampan itupun menoleh dan memasang tampang dingin ke arah orang sudah mencegat kepergiannya.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan ibumu, Sasuke-kun. Aku kesini untuk kalian berdua, tentu saja. Ayolah, Sasuke-kun! Duduk dan mengobrol sedikit denganku. Kujamin kau takkan menyesal." Wanita itu sekarang mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sasuke. Mendengar perkataannya, mau tak mau Sasuke kembali menempatkan dirinya di sofa.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini benar-benar merasa tak nyaman. Hanya saja, berada di satu tempat terlalu lama dengan Sasuke.. Terlalu sulit. Sangat, sangat sulit. Dia susah memusatkan konsentrasinya ketika lelaki itu berada terlalu lama didekatnya. Padahal dia sudah hampir menarik napas lega ketika Sasuke ingin beranjak pergi. Tapi gara-gara wanita aneh ini, kini Sakura harus berusaha mati-matian untuk, entahlah.. Tak pingsan, mungkin.

Kurenai kembali tersenyum setelah melihat dua kliennya sudah mau duduk manis dihadapannya. Sekarang saatnya tahap pertama.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun.. bolehkan aku bertanya beberapa pertanyaan? Tenang saja, pertanyaanku sangat mudah kok."

Kedua orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Tentu saja, Kurenai mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka bersedia. Yah.. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiran keduanya.

"Sakura-chan, kalian berdua bersekolah di tempat yang sama, bukan?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu, sudah pasti kalian sering bertemu. Sasuke-kun?"

Sebenarnya Sasuke malas menjawab, tapi entah mengapa ada semacam dorongan dalam dirinya untuk menjawab entah pertanyaan aneh macam apa yang dilontarkan wanita ini.

"Kami tak sekelas."

"Ohh.. Berarti kalian jarang bertemu. Hm, kutebak kalau kalian pernah bertemu sebelum perjodohan ini?"

Sasuke terdiam seketika. Haruskah ia menjawab..?

"Belum. Meskipun kami satu sekolah, tapi aku dan Sasuke tak pernah berhubungan atau berkomunikasi sebelumnya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah menatap Sakura yang baru saja penjawab pertanyaan Kurenai. Dalam hatinya dia bingung harus bersyukur atau mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan semudah itu. Selang beberapa detik, dia kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang 'konsultan' dihadapannya.

"Begitu ya.." Ujarnya sambil menerawang. "Kalau begitu, kuyakin kalian pasti tak setuju dengan pertunangan ini, bukan begitu?"

"Hn."

"Iya."

Kurenai mendesah. Terpampang sedikit rasa kecewa diwajahnya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol tentang hal lain saja?" Tanya kemudian, sudah kembali dengan tampang cerianya yang biasa.

Dan begitulah, mereka bertiga memulai pembicaraan yang makin lama makin menyenangkan. Kurenai bertanya kepada mereka tentang hal-hal sepele, apa hobi mereka, buku kesukaan mereka, film terfavorit. Pembicaraan yang ringan dengan diselingi sesekali tawa renyah wanita cantik itu. Bahkan, mereka sama sekali tak mengungkit-ungkit tentang pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke. Beberapa kali Sakura terlihat tertawa kecil ketika mendengar Kurenai bercerita tentang klien-kliennya yang aneh. Sedangkan Sasuke, meskipun wajahnya datar-datar saja, namun Kurenai tahu, suasana hati lelaki itu sudah lebih baik daripada beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak ada lagi raut kesal ataupun jengkel di wajah keduanya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Kurenai tengah membangun suasana nyaman diantara keduanya. Meskipun, yah.. Interaksi antara keduanya lumayan minim mengingat sepanjang pembicaraan Sakura lebih banyak berbicara dengan Kurenai dibanding Sasuke.

"Hahaha.. Dan kalian tahu? Dia benar-benar melakukannya! 19 Agustus, dan lelaki itu benar-benar beraksi layaknya Romeo di hadapan mantan istrinya! Padahal seingatku, dia sudah berusia lima puluh enam saat itu.. Bayangkan saja, Romeo tua di tengah Konoha Square beraksi demi mendapatkan kembali cinta sang mantan!" Kurenai tertawa terbahak-bahak disaat menceritakan pengalaman salah satu kliennya.

Sakura jadi tertawa kecil mendengar cerita wanita itu. Tak menyangka di usia yang setua itu ada orang yang benar-benar pantang menyerah demi mendapatkan lagi cintanya. Sakura cukup salut dengan pak tua itu, meskipun dia sendiri tak yakin dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia selalu sendiri sepanjang hidupnya, dan sangat sulit dirasa untuk memahami hal layaknya cinta dan segala tetek bengeknya.

Memikirkan hal itu, Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas ke arah lelaki yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Dan dia tertegun. Tertegun mendapati sekarang ada senyuman tipis di bibir pemuda itu. Hanya sekilas, tapi Sakura dapat dengan jelas melihat betapa bedanya Sasuke kalau tersenyum. Dia terlihat begitu.. Hidup, mungkin? Entahlah. Sakura hanya tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi para penggemar Sasuke kalau melihat apa yang tadi Sakura lihat dari diri lelaki itu.

"Oke, lupakan saja lelaki itu. Dia memang konyol, kurasa. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sangat manis, bukan?" Ujar Kurenai mengalihkan Sakura dari gelutan pikirannya sendiri. Wanita itu sudah selesai tertawa, dan kembali tersenyum manis.

"Sasuke-kun? Boleh kutanya sesuatu?"

"Kau sudah bertanya."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun! Oh, iya. Apa yang kau rasakan ketika berada terlalu dekat dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke terpaku. Kemudian berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah berada terlalu dekat dengannya." Jawabnya datar.

"Hmm.._ I see_. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura-chan?" Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula terfokus pada Sasuke ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Sakura jadi gelagapan. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia selalu merasakan sakit didadanya ketika dekat dengan lelaki itu, meskipun dia sendiri tak tahu apa alasannya?

"Sama dengan Sasuke. Aku tak tahu." Akhirnya jawaban itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

Dia melihat Kurenai yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Mata wanita itu menerawang seolah-olah tengah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Kemudian wajahnya kembali menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh. Membuat kedua orang itu curiga tentang apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku barusan.. Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana cara memecahkannya." Sepasang rubynya menatap Sasuke dan Sakura dengan penasaran. Keduanya semakin curiga ketika bibir wanita di hadapan mereka membentuk seringaian lebar. Dalam hati Sakura berusaha menebak apa yang menyebabkan wajah wanita itu semakin terlihat menyeramkan.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Aku ingin kau mencium Sakura-chan. Bolehkah?"

_Hah?_

Hilang sudah anggapan baik yang sempat singgah di hati Sasuke dan Sakura tentang wanita ini.

"Apa?! Kau gila?"

"Aneh."

Wajah Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama menampakkan raut protes. Wanita antah-berantah di hadapan mereka ini benar-benar sudah hilang akal! Tiba-tiba datang beberapa menit yang lalu, mengaku sebagai sahabat ibundanya Sasuke, mengaku sebagai konsultan pernikahan dan sekarang menyuruh mereka melakukan hal yang konyol?!

"Aku tak mau." Ujar Sakura tegas. Matanya menyorot wanita berambut hitam dihadapannya tanpa ampun.

"Kau gila. Tak mungkin ibuku punya sahabat yang konyol sepertimu." Sasuke mengucapkan segala kata-kata menusuk itu dengan nada yang sangat datar dan dingin. Tapi yang membuat mereka berdua bingung, kini wanita ini tengah terkekeh dihadapan mereka.

"Kalian berdua kenapa panik sekali, eh? Lagipula, apa yang kulakukan ini sudah disetujui oleh orang tua kalian berdua." Tawa merdunya terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku tak percaya." Tantang Sasuke. Sakura disebelahnya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan lelaki disampingnya.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa kalian harus melihat ini." Wanita itu mengambil tas merah miliknya dari atas meja. Tangannya mengambil map cokelat dari dalam tas itu. Kemudian meletakkannya dengan rapi di depan mereka berdua.

"Kalian boleh melihatnya jika kalian mau," dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. Dia benar-benar cari gara!

Tak kalah sebal dari Sakura, wajah Sasuke juga menampakkan raut yang sama ketika dirinya selesai memeriksa isi map itu. Lengkap. Beserta tanda tangan kedua orangtua mereka berdua.

Apa yang sudah ibu dan ayahnya pikirkan?

Wanita di hadapan mereka kini menjentik-jentikkan jemarinya tak sabar. Detik kemudian dia menatap satu-persatu wajah dua sejoli dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar merasa geli dengan kedua remaja ini. Belum sadar rupanya, eh?

"Lagipula apa susahnya, Sasuke-kun? Mencium bibir calon istrimu sendiri bukan sebuah dosa, kurasa?"

"Tentu saja! Kami bukan suami istri, kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang benar untuk dilakukan." Sakura melancarkan protesnya. Memikirkan harus dicium oleh Sasuke membuatnya panik. Bertatapan saja dia hampir mati, apalagi sampai berciuman.

"Toh nantinya kalian akan jadi suami istri nantinya," sergah Kurenai.

Sasuke hanya menatap dingin wanita itu. Hatinya bergelut, memikirkan betapa segala hal menjadi begitu rumit hanya dalam hitungan hari. Onyxnya melirik sosok merah muda disampingnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sakura sendiri tak berani mengambil resiko apa yang akan terjadi nantinya kalau dia terus berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sakit di kepalanya, atau dimanapun.. Dia lelah dengan semua itu. Memikirkan permintaan Kurenai saja sudah membuatnya pusing.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku melakukannya meskipun aku sudah membaca apa yang tertulis dalam lembaran-lembaran itu. Cukup sudah. Aku pergi dari sini." Sakura beranjak dari tempat dari tempat duduknya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti bahkan sebelum dia sempat berdiri. Emeraldnya menatap bingung tangan Sasuke yang memegang erat pergelangan tangannya. Seolah-olah melarangnya untuk pergi.

Detik kemudian tangan Sasuke satunya yang bebas sudah melingkari pinggang Sakura, menariknya dalam rengkuhan lelaki itu. Belum sempat Sakura melakukan gerakan apapun, bibir tipis Sasuke sudah menyentuh bibirnya. Menekannya perlahan. Sangat lembut. Seakan-akan takut merusak segala kehangatan yang tiba-tiba tercipta. Bibir Sasuke dingin, tapi yang dirasakan Sakura tidaklah demikian. Hanya ada kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Emerald Sakura yang masih membelalak kaget dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah sempurna lelaki itu. Kelopak mata Sasuke terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian yang sangat memikat. Sakura dapat merasakan dirinya bagai lilin yang terbakar, perlahan-lahan meleleh. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Tak ada lagi apapun sekarang selain rasa hangat yang menjalar dari sentuhan Sasuke.

Apapun.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, tubuhnya seakan disengat listrik ketika dia bisa merasakan Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya. Bibir Sasuke bergerak perlahan diatas bibirnya. Memagutnya perlahan dengan gerakan yang lembut. Membuat Sakura bisa jatuh kalau saja lengan Sasuke tak memeluk dirinya.

Raut kaget masih terpampang di wajah Sakura ketika Sasuke menyelesaikan ciuman mendadaknya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak melepaskan matanya dari Sakura disaat tangannya sudah tak lagi memeluk pinggang si gadis. Tatapannya sulit diartikan.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam ikan koi yang tak jauh dari situ. Napasnya tak tentu. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan meskipun ciuman itu sudah berakhir. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari Sasuke dan Kurenai.

Sedangkan Sasuke dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya yang tadi dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa. Matanya berkilat kesal ke arah wanita berambut hitam yang tengah menatap Sasuke dan Sakura penuh kekaguman.

"Kau puas?"

.

.

.

.

Mata Mikoto sudah berkaca-kaca. Dalam hitungan detik dia tahu.. Dia pasti akan menangis. Air matanya sudah pasti akan jatuh kalau saja ia tak merasakan tangannya digenggam hangat oleh sosok disampingnya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, wanita itu menolehkan wajahnya ke sang suami yang tengah menatap layar kaca. Fugaku mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Senyum samar tergambar dilekuk wajah sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

Itachi dan Mebuki pun ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

**02:53 A.M**

Sakura menghela napas panjang sekali lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah ditempat tidur. Ke kiri, kanan, tengkurap, kanan lagi, telentang, balik ke kiri. Wajahnya kusut, rambut merah mudanya acak-acakan disaat dia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dalam satu sentakan dia membawa dirinya bangkit dari ranjang. Dengan langkah gontai dia menyeret-nyeret kakinya ke arah balkon. Sakura membuka pintu balkon kamarnya yang memang terletak di lantai dua.

Gadis itu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas tembok rendah yang memagari balkon. Surai merah mudanya terbang perlahan dihembus angin malam yang dingin. Seberkas sinar bulan menyinari wajahnya, memantulkan raut gelisah yang terpampang disitu. Kedua emeraldnya menerawang jauh ke cakrawala, seakan-akan mencari akankah tempat yang tersisa untuk bersembunyi dari semua ini.

Sembunyi..

Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahnya. Sungguh dia ingin melupakan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sangat ingin. Dia masih bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menolak melakukan itu, bukan? Seharusnya dia membiarkan Sakura pergi dari situ. Seharusnya dia tak perlu memegang tangannya dengan sentuhan yang begitu persuasif. Membuat Sakura tak bisa beranjak pergi hanya karena genggaman tangan itu terasa begitu hangat. Terlalu banyak kata 'seharusnya' dalam benak Sakura.

Ciuman itu salah dan tak seharusnya terjadi. Semua karena wanita itu. Dia dan Sasuke tak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi tak ada pentingnya mereka harus melakukan itu. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Lupakan.

Lagipula, dia yakin Sasuke melakukan semua itu supaya membuat wanita itu diam dan tak meminta macam-macam lagi. Iya, bukan?

Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

_But, that kiss feel so right.._ Dia masih bisa merasakan degupan jentungnya yang menggebu-gebu di kala Sasuke menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Eratnya pelukan lelaki itu. Tatapan mata lelaki itu yang bahkan tak lepas meskipun ciuman 'tak diinginkan' itu sudah selesai. Ya Tuhan.. Sakura merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Hanya karena seorang Sasuke membuat dirinya tak bisa tidur semalaman.

Ugh..

Sakura tiba-tiba mengaduh. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram dinding balkon dengan erat sampai jarinya memutih. Sebelahnya lagi memegang kepalanya yang serasa bagai dipukul batu. Sakit sekali. Bayangan-bayangan berkelebat dimatanya. Tubuhnya limbung, dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

**To Be Continued. **

**.**

**Maaf kalau jelek :v (alur yg lambat juga!)**

**Trims buat yg udah follow, fave, review (trmasuk yang ngeflame kmaren, ntr baru aku bales ya!;))**

**Sgala kritikan itu sangat membantu, apalagi yang bersifat membangun. Maka daripada itu, sebagai readers yg baik,**

**Mind to Review? :)**

**-Ryuzaki Ryuuga-**


End file.
